thetrailfandomcom-20200215-history
Wild Mass Guessing
This is a page for random theories. There are two kinds, ones with evidence, and ones with little to no evidence. If you make a theory, sign it. Everyone should see your creativeness With Evidence Sater is the Dark Man. Sater can make plagues. Done. *Impossible: Sater has committed too many sins to be the Dark Man. Also he would have killed the Party already if he was. -Sater *Also, Nova has no trouble besting Sater in combat. - Nova *Correction: Nova has no trouble besting a drunk Sater in combat. However it is highly likely that Nova would have no trouble besting a sober Sater. Unless Nova already did and I just forgot. -Sater *Nah, Sater is just waaay too easy an opponent. Nova's invested only in his main class too, meaning a guy without a subclass can easily take a guy with a sub class. Cloud is literally everyone. ''-Anon The Dark Man is from Fables. The proof: Fables. *Void. - Description. The Number One is most likely from another world, like us. This somewhat explains where he could have gotten the guns. Also, seeing as he came back after Cloud killed him, he may be able to come back with Death's help, like us. I'm not entirely sure how to explain the limbs though. - Worm Void. - Description. Drake is the Bushido version of Mako.-Worm The number 1 is the Dark Man. Number 1 is described as a god, and the Dark man has powers comparable to it. The group never really saw the dark man under his...Darkness, so it is possible that he has sickly white skin. The Number 1 has guns, which is not normal technology for the time, so he had to had gotten them from somewhere. Furthermore, the number 1 is quite dark, isn't he? - Kai * *: Unlikely because that would mean the RP's gonna end soon. The Number 1 IS Justice, though. - Anonymously Suave * *: Void. - Description. : Hearts and Spades will make a return. They're the ultimate trolls and surprisingly powerful fighters. It wouldn't be too strange if they managed to return. Lavon is Hitler. What Arua is writing is his will. He says it's a present, and he has cancer which is more severe than what was though. Also, AR is that kind of asshole. ~Kai Without Evidence Justice is St. George. -Worm *Impossible. Justice and St. George are in two different places at the same time and have met each other. -Nova Cloud is the most attractive member of the group. -Anonymous *Confirmed. -Kai *Unconfirmed. Have you seen Nova in a suit? All the ladies swoon. - Nova *Still unconfirmed. Who has'' seen Nova in a suit? Who can be sure it's swoon-worthy? -Faelan * Definitely unconfirmed. -Worm * @Faelan: Girl, just wait. You'll see the swoon-worty look. @Vurmy: You know what I look like in a suit. You cannot deny it. * @ Narbhelz: I too know what it feels like to wear nice clothes. * @Everyone wtf is going on here. BTW only wimmin should know if a male is attractive or not. -Satertroll * @ Satertroll Only women ''and ''drunk Saters should know if a male is attractive. -Faelan * @Everyone I don't know what you guys are talking about. Everyone is attracted to Drake. -Worm Scott's gonna be the Knight-Vigilant. - Cloudeh There will be another revolution in Victorannia because the Dark Man will try to disrupt our war assets as much as possible - Sater Sater will die a total of seven times. -Sater The Dark Man is the leader of the bagging league Bushido is Pro-Bending. -Worm *Confirmed. -Nova Category:A to Z